Promise
by MissDiRed
Summary: Not-so-Halloween One-Shot. In Haloween night Roxy gets into trouble, but there is someone to save her. Rated T for safety.


Hello, everybody! At first, there is one thing that I'd like to say. I won't do only Tales of Aridia, I also have Starlight, my polish story. But I'll wrote a bunch of one-shots, too. All of this one-shots will have one thing in common – pairing. Roxy&Duman, to be clear. It won't appear in Tales, but in the rest of mine writings, in those without my OC's – will. I really, really ship this pairing. So, enjoy!

* * *

**Halloween special One-Shot:**

**Promise**

* * *

If you'd ask her, how she managed to get into such… _unpleasant_ situation, she would say one thing. One name – Mitzi. If you would ask why, she would say that she just looked better. Yes, Mitzi was type of person who could do worst thing, just to be considered as most stylish, with better clothes… Just better than anyone.

And that's why Roxy ended up here, in dark alley, cornered by two, apparently drunk and maybe drugged, man. And with Mitzi and her "friends" giggling somewhere back there. Why she ended up there? Because of her green dress? Yes, it was pretty, indeed. In front starting about ten centimeters above kneel, an back ending somewhere near her ankle height. It had puffed, short sleeves ended with frill, as skirt. And three pink belts around her belly and waist. Also black tights with holes and green low-heeled shoes, with a little makeup and hair tied back with flower-like comb. And yes, that plus Roxy's natural charm made Mitzi extremely jealous.

Jealous enough to force two men to rape her. No escape, no sense in fight – two visibly overweight, drunk men was too much and too heavy foe for her. No hope? Not for Roxy, desperately looking for way to flee. She was sure, that Mitzi and her "friends" will stand on her way, too. Using magic? No animal nearby. Oh, why she didn't take Artu with her?

She was thinking too much about things that didn't mattered now. That was mistake. One of men suddenly grabbed her frilled, not so deep décolletage and suddenly ripped it, tearing the material off. That move showed her black bra and flat, sported belly. Sight of her almost perfect figure made Mitzi even more jealous.

"Not going to charm these gentleman?" she asked, smirking.

"Yeah, maybe they won't be so brutal then?" laughed one of her friends, Darma. Roxy cursed very ugly, covering what was uncovered.

"Don't you dare take another step!" she yelled, touching wall with her back. Didn't worked. They only laughed and came closer. Roxy growled, kicking one man in jaw. He fall back, but got up just after. As she thought – drunk feel much less pain. She was hopeless.

"Oh come on, sweetheart, you'll love it!" said one she haven't kicked with very drunken voice, stretching his arms in her direction, and grabbing one of her breasts. Roxy tried to knock his hand out, but didn't work. He just squeezed it, causing Roxy to shriek of pain. Finally she pierced her nails into his arm, causing him let her go. Not for long. He fast lifted his arm, and hit her on the cheek with his fist. Roxy felt metallic taste of blood in her mouth.

"You little whore, I will teach you how to treat men!" he shouted.

But when she was just to give up, something happened. **Someone** happened.

"It's not nice to treat lady like that" when that deep, British-accented voice sounded in alley, Roxy's eyes widened. Mitzi shrieked, man turned their attention to him.

"Who the fuck are you?" asked one.

Roxy knew who was that. She would always recognize him. This tall, slim and well-built figure, dressed with tank top on tight, gray blouse and long skirt with chains, both punk-stylized. This pink Mohawk, a bit lying down by now. This characteristic earring in left of his spiky ears, this pose, tone, accent. These golden, animalistic eyes.

**Duman. **Duman, shapeshifter, youngest of Wizards of the Black Circle was standing in the entrance of alley. What did he wanted? Roxy didn't know. When the men lost interest in him, they turned back to pink-haired girl, paying no attention for his earlier words. Mitzi even started flirting with him.

_Had he come to watch? I don't want him to watch. Not him!_ Roxy cried in her mind.

He haven't come to watch, what she suddenly sprinted in men direction, completely ignoring Mitzi, and shifting in jump into… Werewolf. REAL werewolf, not just oversized wolf.

"Happy Halloween" he said as he stood before frightened drunkards, and attacked second after finishing his quote. If you'd ask Roxy to describe next two minutes with one word, she would say "bloodbath" or "massacre". Mitzi screaming in fear while running, old lamp. Duman, first killing two men in very gore way, than cleaning mess with his magic.

She haven't even noticed while he knelled before her, but when she realized, she just hugged wall with her back even more, covering herself as much, as she could. Did he…?

"Wha-? Oh, come on, you really think that I've could do thing that they wanted?" he asked, a bit confused. His voice sounded a little bit wounded.

"Well, you're a Wizard, you're trying to rip off my wings. And you really have an appearance like you would and could" she muttered, while Duman smirked.

"Okay, you got the point here. But now you should get up and enjoy the night. It's Halloween, ain't it?" he said airily, smiling… Friendly. Roxy looked at him like at an a idiot.

"Really? With torn dress and pretty, big bruise?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Well, that we can get rid off" he said, snapping his fingers. Roxy blinked, shocked. Her dress was once again completely fine. Suddenly, she felt his hand on her cheek, on creating bruise. She hissed, but haven't even raised her hand to knock his. His fingers were soft and warm. She paid no attention when he was whispering something, just enjoyed the touch. She didn't care if it was wrong, if they were sworn foes. That haven't matter now. When he took his hand off, she almost growled, but stopped herself in last second. Pain after hit was gone. She looked up at him.

"Why are you doing this?" he stopped every movement, blinking, but after a while said:

"I don't exactly know, but I couldn't let you just get raped in this dirty alley. Besides, I'm here casually to hunt some candies. Willing to help?" he grinned very wide, looking at Roxy playfully. Then he stood up, giving her both hands. She grabbed them, standing herself.

"Well, I guess I'm fine with that. But do something I won't like, and I'm calling Winx" she said, pointing her finger at him. He just smiled.

* * *

About an a hour after a pink-haired girl dressed like an a witch and punk-dressed boy were giggling like an a idiots, collecting packs of candies in the area of detached houses, sometimes playing jokes on each other.

Roxy never thought that she might spent five minutes with wizard without getting injured. And of all, she never thought that she could ever spend so much time and have fun. Duman turned out to be actually a nice person, when he wasn't trying to kill her, of course. He knew a lot of jokes and had a cut tongue. It was good talking with him, about nothing and everything. She honestly could say, that she spent this Halloween night very good, without – of course – counting accident with Mitzi.

* * *

"And what? Was it so bad?" Duman asked, sitting on the bench in park.

"Nah. Actually you turned to be a funny idiot, not a psycho. It's progress" Roxy said, sitting next to him. Wizard smirked, but she only showed her tongue.

"So, here comes the while of truth!" man informed with very official tone.

"Just gimme all the cherry ones you have and live in peace" girl said, nudging him lightly.

"Nah, but first give me your cola-candies! No tricks, I have hostages!" he laughed, holding few cherry bubble gums. Roxy did scared face.

"Oh no, my sweet little candies! What will poor me do?" She laughed, handing him over few cola-candies and taking cherry gums.

"Have you any chocolate?" Duman asked, leaning over her shoulder. It was a bit embarrassing, but felt nice. Roxy has no will to shake him off. It was… Quite nice actually.

"Milky, white and… Gosh, truffle. I hate truffle" she said, wincing her face.

"Truffle! Gimme!" almost at the same time the chocolates she didn't like was gone.

"You really like it?" wizard did not answered, only nodded, munching one of candies. After about half an hour selecting and eating candies they collected, they just sat there. It was around third at the morning, and Roxy felt a bit sleepy.

"I guess I'll go home already. I'm tired" she said, getting up. Duman stand too.

"Mind if I'll give you a walk home?" he asked. Girl only nodded.

* * *

They walked in silence, side by side, until they reached Roxy's house. She stand next to gateway, but after reaching handle, turned back, to see him, still standing where he stopped. He looked… Sad?

"Look, I've spent with you very good time. Thanks. You're not so bad, as it seems" she said.

"Yeah. But tomorrow we'll be sworn enemies again" he answered… Was his voice cracking? At that time she wasn't thinking. She was doing. And what she did, was to hug Duman. Roxy embraced him, leaning her head on his shoulder. He was shocked at first, but then embraced her, too.

"Thank you. For today. And I hope we'll meet again, not as a foes" she whispered.

"I hope so, too" he said. And then held girl even closer, and kissed her lips gently. Her eyes widened in shock. **He kissed her! **And it felt… Right.

"It's a promise. We will meet again" he said, and then vanished.

* * *

**MAY be continued**


End file.
